Disconnected
Disconnected is the fifty-second case of Criminal Case and the fifty-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot As the team arrived at the electric plant, they're informed by the plant manager Jillian Ball that while examining the plant she came across a dead body. She led the team over to where she found it, and the team saw plant worker Ike Kennedy impaled on the power station. Given the burn marks on the body, the team concluded the power station was destroyed when the pipe when through the victim and into the station, meaning the killer caused cellular communications to go down. The team began by suspecting Jillian alongside roboticist Xiomara Blackwell and crime novelist Joshua Douglas. Later on the team got word that a riot was going on at the nearby Pear store. After settling the crowd, the team added Polish software engineer Zenobia Cebulska and Titan Inc CEO Michael Woodleigh. Along the way they learned the victim assaulted Joshua for unknown reasons, and the victim's behavior was leading Jillian to consider firing him. Later on, they spotted someone roaming around their crime scene. That someone was revealed to be Xiomara, who was looking for parts to improve her robot Har-Monia. However, despite having approval from the manager, Ike was threatening her to keep out, which made her mad. After getting her out of the crime scene, the team discovered Zenobia was suing him for damage done the company, and that the victim also got on Michael's nerves due to his opinion on Titan Inc's work. Eventually the team discovered Ike's killer to be Jillian. Though she tried to deny the evidence, she eventually told them the truth. She said the victim had been purchasing from the black market for years, even hooking his father up with deals for their organ harvesting ring. However, the victim had refused to continue doing any deals until he got paid, as he attempted to blackmail them. They demanded Jillian deal with him, blackmailing her to dispose of Ike, so she grabbed a pipe and skewered Ike onto a power station, unknowingly causing cellular communications to be cut. Due to Dexter Blackwell's sister being a suspect, his successor, Judge Autumn Malone presided over Jillian's trial. She informed her that despite being blackmailed, she still knowingly purchased from the market and was no better than Ike, especially for her reckless actions causing cellular communications to go down. So for her crimes, Judge Malone sentenced Jillian to 35 years in prison with no parole. Following the trial, Xiomara approached the team saying she spotted Jillian conversing with someone just before the murder, with a large bag of money. After locating the money, the team confronted Jillian saying if she was blackmailed then why was she offered money. She said they told her to cut off power to the cell towers. But when asked why she told them she had no idea, but after analyzing the note they discovered Zenobia handed her the money. With no choice, Zenobia confirmed she was part of the black market, the one who bribed Jillian into cutting cell connection and later blackmailing her into killing Ike. As for why, Zenobia said the market needed to demonstrate the power they commanded by "controlling their technology at the source", but would say no more as she shot herself to avoid being arrested. After working with Michael to re-establish power to the cell towers, Daphne informed the team Zenobia had been partaking in the market's Spice drug given her apparent suicide. The team later pieced together what Zenobia meant by controlling tech at the source, believing that Titan Inc had to be involved. The team then decided to head over to Titan Inc for some answers. Summary Victim *'Ike Kennedy' (Impaled on a power station) Murder Weapon *'Pipe' Killer *'Jillian Ball' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect owns a Pear phone Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a badge *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect owns a Pear phone Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a badge *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect owns a Pear phone Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect owns a Pear phone Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a badge Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect owns a Pear phone Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a badge Killer's Profile *The killer works out *The killer owns a Pear phone *The killer wears a badge *The killer has a burn mark *The killer is at least 40 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Power Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rocks; New Suspect: Jillian Ball) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Results: Bloody Charger) *Analyze Charger (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Pear phone) *Talk to Jillian about the murder *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Book) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Metal Arm; New Suspect: Xiomara Blackwell) *Ask Xiomara why she's at the plant *Examine Faded Book (Results: "The Syndicate" Book Cover; New Suspect: Joshua Douglas) *Ask Joshua if he ever saw the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Pear Store (Clues: Cell Phone, Magazine, Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Examine Faded Magazine (Results: Foreign Magazine) *Analyze Foreign Magazine (12:00:00; New Suspect: Zenobia Cebulska) *Ask Zenobia if she ever saw the victim (Profile Updated: Zenobia works out) *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Note, Brass Knuckle) *Examine Brass Knuckle (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00) *Ask Joshua about his recent assault (Profile Updated: Joshua works out and owns a Pear phone) *Examine Note (Results: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs (Results: Energy Bar) *Ask Jillian why she planned to fire the victim (Profile Updated: Jillian works out and owns a Pear phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Michael's Phone; New Suspect: Michael Woodleigh; Profile Updated: Michael owns a Pear phone) *Interrogate Michael about the victim's call *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Xiomara about her presence at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Xiomara works out and owns a Pear phone) *Investigate Transformers (Clues: Contract, Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Results: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (9:00:00) *Ask Michael why he argued with the victim (Profile Updated: Michael works out) *Examine Contract (Results: Victim's Signature) *Ask Zenobia why she was suing the victim (Profile Updated: Zenobia owns a Pear phone) *Investigate Phone Display (Clues: Gift Basket, Hard Hat) *Examine Hard Hat (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine Gift Basket (Results: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 40 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (4/6)! The Future is Here (4/6) *Talk to Michael about re-establishing cellular communications (Rewards: Tool Belt Harness) *Investigate Power Station (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox (Results: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints (6:00:00) *See if Xiomara saw anything *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Bag of Money) *Examine Faded Note (Results: Message to Jillian) *Confront Jillian about the money (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Analyze Note (9:00:00) *Investigate Pear Store (Clues: Gemstone) *Interrogate Zenobia about the money (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)